Toontown Social Online
by Duckguy
Summary: Two toons named Bob and Joe set up a site for toons to communicate with other toons. But, Mr. Scary and his hackers hacked into the site, and chaos ensues. Read more to find out!
1. Prologue

Joe and Bob lived in a house together, on Loopy Lane. Suddenly, Joe thought of an idea. He turned to his roommate.

Joe: With the limited friends lists for all toons, shouldn't we try to reach out to more toons, and meet them?

Bob: Yes! You're a genius! Maybe it could be a social site on the internet. We don't have any of those. We could name it Toontown Social Online.

Joe: But, we would have to get a permit for it, first.

Bob sighed.

Bob: From the Toon Council? It will take weeks to even step in their office, unless you finish your bossbot suit or start on gag training.

Joe pondered this from a minute, then he seemed to have an idea.

Joe: Why don't we ask a new toon, then, to ask Flippy?


	2. Season 1, Episode 1

Joe and Bob teleported to the playground. Since they lived in Toon Valley, there were many toons in the playground, and they could catch another toon. Suddenly, Joe accidentally tripped over a foot.

?: Hey, watch where your going!

Joe: Sorry. Wait, I'm not sorry! You're a hacker!

?: And a very good one too.

Joe reported the hacker, while Bob helped him up. They went on their way, trying to get new toons to help them.

Bob: Please?

New Toon: No! Get away from me, hippie!

Joe: Could you please help us?

Melody: Sure.

Joe: Your a nice cat, with a lovely shade of brown.

Melody: Thanks!

A few minutes later, in Flippy's office:

Flippy: Defeat four cogs. Come back to me when your finished.

Melody: One more thing.

Flippy: That is?

Melody: There are some toons outside that want to start a social site, and they need a permit.

Flippy: I would tell them no through you, but I want to say it to their faces. Tell them to come in.

A minute later...

Bob: We want to get a permit for our site... Wait, why is your face so red?

Flippy: Oh, I thought you were the hackers.

Bob: Wait, what?

Flippy: There was a Black Cat named Mr. Scary wanting to start a social site for hackers that came in here an hour ago.

Joe: I bet that it was the hacker that I tripped over! I think he even did it on purpose!

Flippy: Well, I don't trust him, but I trust you guys. You now will legally be able to make a site now.

Bob: Yippee!

They hurried to their house to start setting up their site.


	3. Season 1, Episode 2

Joe and Bob were working hard coding the chatrooms first. "The chatrooms were the most important thing", they said to each other.

Joe: There! I finished my side of the coding! Did you finish yours?

Bob: Yep! Just email the code to me and we'll be done.

After a few minutes of coding and tinkering...

Joe: Done!

Bob: Let's test it out!

Inside the chatroom...

Joe: Test test test...

Bob: Testity testity test...

Joe: Okay, testing is done.

Back in real life...

Bob: Now, we need to make a member system.

Joe: I already found a code online. I'll download it then upload it to the site.

A few minutes later...

Bob: It's finished!

Suddenly, a member registered. Then another. Then another. The chatrooms were starting to fill up.

Joe: What's happening?

Bob: The news must have spread about our social site. Let's see if we can get some administrators and moderators to make our staff team.

Bob sent an email to his best friend (except for Joe) Hot Dog Luke, and Joe sent an email to his friends Wechy and Winter Midnight Kitten.

A few hours later...

Bob: I got a reply from Hot Dog Luke!

Joe: And, I got a reply from Wechy and Winter Midnight Kitten!

Bob: They just signed up for the site. Let's promote them.

Bob and Joe went into the coding for the site, and promoted the three to administrators. They also found out that they already had over one thousand members on the site.

Joe's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the number of toons that had registered for the site.

Joe: Wow, our site is getting popular fast.

Bob: Let's now get some moderators.


	4. Season 1, Episode 3

Bob and Joe went around in the chatrooms to see what moderators they would pick.

In the chatrooms...

Joe: Who wants to be a mod?

Fifty random toons: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!

Bob: Who can take the responsibility of a moderator position?

Only three toons replied this time.

Rose: I can handle it.

Lily Ice Mist: I would love to take up the position.

King Wacko: Yep.

Joe: Okay then! You guys are all promoted to moderators!

Forty-seven random toons: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

In an unknown location...

Mr. Scary: Do you have the code ready?

Sebastian: Yes sir.

Mr. Scary: With many hackers on our side, we can take over Toontown!

Sebastian: You've said that many times already, sir.

Mr. Scary: SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK, YOU DUMBELL!

A knock came at the door.

Mr. Scary: Who is it?

?: It's me.

Mr. Scary: Oh yes! Come in, come in.

Sebastian: Hey, Epic Ron.

Epic Ron: Hey Sebastian.

Mr. Scary: Did you get promoted to a mod?

Epic Ron: They only needed three moderators.

Mr. Scary: I DON'T CARE! GET A MODERATOR POSITION SO WE CAN HACK THEM FROM THE INSIDE!

Epic Ron reeled back at that... Comment.

Epic Ron: Okay sir, but it might take you a few days.

Mr. Scary focused his glance at Epic Ron.

Mr. Scary: Get a moderator position in a week, or... DISCONNECTION.

Epic Ron got down on his knees and folded his gloved hands together.

Epic Ron: Disconnection? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?

Mr. Scary: Because I said so. And stop blubbering like a little baby, you meathead.

Sebastian hid in the corner, in fear of getting yelled at.

Mr. Scary: GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE SCARDEY CAT!

Sebastian: Bu-but, I-I'm a mo-monkey si-sir.

Mr. Scary: OH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! GO GET ME SOME SALMON.

Mr. Scary turned to Epic Ron again.

Mr. Scary: Get the moderator position, OR ELSE.


	5. Season 1, Episode 4

In the staff chatroom...

Bob: So, that's your job. Just make sure no one hacks or spams. Got anything else for them, Joe?

Joe: Nope, you pretty much covered it, Bob. You guys can go now.

**Rose has left the chatroom.**

**Lily Ice Mist has left the chatroom.**

**King Wacko has left the chatroom.**

Bob checked the member standing, and he fell out of his chair.

Joe leaned over to take a closer look. He fell out of his chair, too.

Bob: IT'S OVA 9000!

Joe: Yes, that's peculiar that the member standing stayed at 9001 for ten seconds.

Bob: I have an idea!

Joe: What is it?

Bob: We should set up a vBulletin forum, because our chatrooms can't hold too many people at once.

Joe: That's genius, Bob! So, your saying, that maybe half of the people could be on the chatrooms, and half would be on the forum?

Bob nodded.

Joe: Let's do it then!

They paid their way into a vBulletin forum, which came out of their piggy banks. It was pricey, one-thousand jellybeans a month when it was all said and done, but they usually rack up jellybeans fast.

Bob: And... THERE! It's set up now. Let's see how many people will join.

Joe instantly refreshed the page, and one-hundred members joined. They both fell out of their chairs again.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location...

Mr. Scary: Is the site ready, chatrooms, forum, and all?

Sebastian: Yes sir.

Mr. Scary (Hacker chat): All hackers, come one and all to the hacker forum and chatroom!

Five hundred members instantly joined the site, and Sebastian fainted.

Meanwhile, at Bob and Joe's house...

Bob: Well, look at that! Discussion threads are popping up instantly! Even Rose, Lily Ice Mist, and King Wacko have joined the forum!

Joe: Bob, you gotta see this...

Bob: What is it?

Bob leaned over to Joe's computer, where Joe set up a donation page about ten minutes ago.

Bob: WOWZA!

Then, Bob blacked out.


	6. Season 1, Episode 5

At Joe and Bob's place...

Bob has come to.

Bob: Twenty thousand jellybeans... We are going to get rich off of this site!

Joe: That's right...

A week later, at an unknown location...

Mr. Scary: Since you failed the mission, you are getting DISCONNECTED.

Epic Ron cried out, as he disappeared.

Sebastian looked at Mr. Scary in shock.

Sebastian: Why did you do that?

Mr. Scary: Because I can. And stop staring at me like I'm Medusa. Get me a replacement.

Meanwhile, at Joe and Bob's place...

Bob: WE'RE MILLIONAIRES! WOO!

Joe and Bob high-fived each other so hard, they both flew back, out of their seats.

Joe: I'm okay. Are you okay?

Bob: Yep. The force from that high-five... Was just mind-bending. Astounding. Obliterating.

Joe: Okay, you can stop now.

Bob: But I wanted to continue!

Joe: Nope.

Bob: Anyway, with us having so many members and revenue, who can stop us?

Joe: Yep. We should probably take a break from the site and let it run itself. Wanna see what's on TV?

Bob: Okay.

Joe and Bob went into the living room, and turned on the TV. It was set on the news channel.

News Reporter: Early reports indicate that Toontown Social Online is so popular, two out of three toons in Toontown are now registered on the site.

Joe and Bob high-fived each other again, but they didn't do it at such an amazing speed, so they didn't fall out of their seats this time.

News Reporter: Also, another social site made illegally just for hackers has been released, and the Toon Council is working hard at shutting it down. This has been Frizzy Dotty, with the news. Goodnight.

Joe and Bob faced each other.

Joe: We have competition?

Bob: I don't think we are going to have to worry about it. The Toon Council is shutting it down, remember?

Joe gave Bob an "are you kidding me" face.

Joe: Has the Toon Council ever done anything? Almost one-third of the population is hackers now.

Bob: You have a point there.

Joe: We can't legally shut down their site, so we'll just have to let it roll and hope for the best.

Bob: You're right. We have a half million members, even toons from other cities are joining! They aren't any competition to us.

Joe: I'm not so sure. What if they hack us?

Bob: WHOAH! We forgot to install security shields. We should do that now...


	7. Season 1, Episode 6, Part 1

At Joe and Bob's place...

Joe: WOW! WE JUST GOT UP TO ONE MILLION MEMBERS!

Bob was making dinner for them, but he joined Joe in the happy dance they did when they were inexplicably happy.

Suddenly, Joe's laptop made a sound. Joe ran to the computer, wondering what was happening.

Bob: What's happening, Joe?

Bob leaned over Joe, who had a face mixed with confusion and complete sadness.

Joe: We're being hacked...

Meanwhile, in an unknown location...

Mr. Scary: Keep sending viruses! We might get through stage one of their shields!

Sebastian was typing commands repeatedly onto a desktop computer, whilst Mr. Scary sat on a slightly raised chair (Because Mr. Scary was a very short black cat) to see what was happening.

A "bing" sound signified that they had passed through stage one of the virus shields.

Mr. Scary: YES!

Back with Joe and Bob...

Joe: Oh no, he has broken through the outer shields, only four stages left.

Bob: You send anti-virus commands, I will alert the users to get off of the site. No one is safe, with all this hacking.

As Bob commanded, Joe instantly went to work on killing the viruses, and shielding against the computer that was hacking.

Bob was alerting all the users. Many users complained very badly.

Complainers: But we don't want to go! We love it here!

Bob: If you don't go now, your computers might be destroyed and you will never come here again.

That shut them up.

Bob: How are you doing on killing these viruses?

Joe: There is good news and bad news.

Bob: Which is?

Joe: The good news is that I have weakened his shields to 60%.

Bob: That's good. And the bad news?

Joe: He just broke through Stage 3 of the virus shields.

Bob: Oh no...


	8. Season 1, Episode 6, Part 2

At Joe and Bob's Place...

Bob: I should probably help typing the codes.

Joe: It might help, since this hacker just broke Stage 4, and he still has 40% of his shields left.

Bob: Well, that's bad. Let's work double team, maybe that will stop the hacker in his tracks.

Joe: Wait a minute... OH NO! People are starting to get on the site again...

Bob: Let's see if they will help...

In a chatroom...

Bob: Would you like to help us type in codes, you guys?

Group: What are we typing in codes for?

Bob: There is a dangerous hacker on the loose. He is trying to shutdown our site by sending multiple viruses at once.

Group: That's terrible!

Bob: Well, could you guys help us?

Group: Sure!

Bob went into the coding of the site and promoted all the members in the group to administrators.

Bob: There. Now type in the code I am about to show you in this chatroom...

Bob showed them the code, and they were all typing it in, except for one toon.

Bob: Why aren't you typing anything in?

Tartz: Because...

There was a long pause.

Bob: Yes?

Tartz: I'm...

Bob: Go on...

Tartz: Shutting...

Bob: I'm not getting any younger here...

Tartz: You...

Bob pieced together the puzzle, and tried to ban Tartz. But the Admin CP had been removed already. Bob tried to delete all the code, but to no avail.

Tartz: DOWN!

All of the shields of Stage five disappeared into thin air. There was nothing Bob or Joe could do. They just watched the hacker starting to send viruses into the system.


	9. Season 1, Episode 6, Part 3

All of the group, excluding Tartz, left, leaving the whole website vulnerable and in complete jeopardy.

Bob: Hey, Joe. I know what we can do.

Joe: What can we do? We are merciless to the hackers.

Bob: First, before we execute my plan, I will ask this person something.

Into the chatroom we go...

Bob: Are you a follower of Mr. Scary?

Tartz: Yes, I am his new recruit. That information doesn't matter now, since YOU ARE BEING DESTROYED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tartz was right, the main control panel (useless) had 80% strength left.

Bob: Time to unravel my worst case scenario plan.

Joe: Which is?

Bob narrowed his eyes.

Bob: Call in the staff.

Meanwhile, with Mr. Scary...

Mr. Scary: You have done it! Nice work! I knew you were better than that Epic Ron guy, anyway. You are promoted to senior secretary!

Sebastian: But I thought... I was senior secretary...

Sebastian started crying, and stopped typing the virus commands.

Mr. Scary: I'll call you back later. I have a blubbering baby here to attend to.

Mr. Scary hung up the call with Tartz.

Mr. Scary: OH MY GOSH, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?

Sebastian gave him a look of utter and complete sadness.

Sebastian: But... I... Was... Senior... Secretary...

Mr. Scary: And you think I would demote you, after all the good work you have done? Tartz may have helped with the final touches, but YOU, YOU SIR ARE GETTING PROMOTED TO SENIOR OFFICER!

Sebastian played that over in his mind. In Mr. Scary's ranks, the senior officer is third in command, next to the right-hand man.

That shut Sebastian up, and he started typing codes again.

Meanwhile, at Joe and Bob's house...

Joe: We have everyone here, all the mods and admins, in the house, with their laptops. Are you ready, Bob?

Bob: Ready as ever.

Joe: Then let's do this.

Then Bob realized something. They all already typed in the code once, and it created so much power when it circumvented the virus's paths, there was an explosion inside the computer. All their screens went black, including Sebastian's, and it sucked them all in.


	10. Season 2, Episode 1

Bob woke up next to Joe on a cold and wet, but soft and slimy surface.

Bob: Where are we?

Joe blinked his eyes, then fully awoke.

Joe: I have no idea.

Bob: SEE, I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WOULD CAUSE THIS!

Joe: What do you mean?

Bob: Do you know where your at?

Joe: I dunno, another planet in the toon world?

Bob: No, stupid. We're in the matrix.

Joe: What's that?

Bob: It is the world wide web, encased in its own world. See, here, WAS our website, now it is a huge patch of wet grass.

Joe: Wait, do you mean...

Bob: Yep...

Joe: So our website is gone?

Bob: Yeah.

Joe: So, we're probably the most hated toons in the tooniverse right now?

Bob: You hit the Lil' Oldman right on the head.

Joe: So, where's the others?

Bob: They must have been scattered around the matrix...

Joe: THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE WEB? THERE ARE MILLIONS OF WEB SITES OUT THERE? HOW COULD WE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?

Bob: Well, we could always search.

Joe: What do you mean?

Bob: There is a domain hoster over there that has taken acquisition of our domain. I bet there is a search engine there. Then we could go to our "mailbox".

Joe: You mean our email inbox?

Bob: Well, yeah, sure, take the fun out of it.

Joe and Bob walked over to the domain hoster, which had a lemonade type stand. The domain hoster itself looked like a little green "thing", which started in a high pitched salesman voice, which meant he started to talk REALLY, REALLY fast.

Domain Hoster: Hey there, my name is Domain Hoster, is there this shiny new domain that I can interest you in today?

Joe: Nah, we just need a search engine.

Domain Hoster: Oh no, before I can give you that opportunity, you have to hear the domain song.

Bob: What?

Joe and Bob looked at Domain Hoster with confusion lining their faces.

Domain Hoster started his "song" that sounded like a high pitched screech. Joe and Bob's emotions looked like they liked his voice better than his singing, and they don't prefer his voice that well, either.

Domain Hoster:  
The Domain Song, The Domain Song,  
Who doesn't want to hear the domain song

Joe raised up his hand, but Domain Hoster continued on anyway.

Well, you can buy a domain or two, then roast yourself in glueeeeeeeeeeeeee... Which is physically impossible and utterly stupid but it rhymes...

The Domain Song, The Domain Song,  
Who doesn't want to hear the domain song.

Domain Hoster: Okay, you heard my song, now, you wanna buy this domain?

Joe: No thank you, and a promise is a promise.

Domain Hoster: Okay, okay. You can use the search engine. Here, take it, I don't need it.

Domain Hoster handed what looked like a tablet to Joe.

Bob whispered to Joe.

Bob: Score! I thought he was going to let us borrow it, but he is giving it to us? This will come in handy!

Joe smiled and waved at Domain Hoster when they teleported to their email inbox.


	11. Season 2, Episode 2

As Bob and Joe disappeared, Lily Ice Mist and Hot Dog Luke appeared on the unused domain site. The duo trudged over to Domain Hoster.

Lily: Have you seen Bob and Joe, a green bear and a blue dog about where this domain was?

Domain Hoster: Before you get any information out of me, you will have to hear the domain song first.

Lily sighed, because she somehow knew this song wasn't going to be enjoyable. But, Hot Dog Luke cheered.

The Domain Song, The Domain Song  
Who doesn't want to hear The Domain Song?

Lily raised her hand up, but Luke slapped it down and kept singing along with the green-colored Domain Hoster.

Well, you can buy a domain or two, then roast yourself in glueeeeeeeeeeeeee... Which is physically impossible and utterly stupid but it rhymes...

Luke laughed out loud so hard the earth rumbled. Or was that something else?

The Domain Hoster finished the song anyways.

The Domain Song, The Domain Song  
Who doesn't want to hear the Domain Song?

Domain Hoster: PLEASE BUY THIS DOMAIN! I NEED MONEY! MONEY, I TELL YOU!

Lily slid some jellybeans on the stand, unknowing that she just bought the domain back. Suddenly, Domain Hoster and his stand disappeared, and the earth rumbling stopped. A portal which was swirling purple inside of it appeared.

Hot Dog Luke: SHINNNNNNNY...

Luke started running toward the portal. Lily would have stopped him, but it was too late. When he ran inside, the portal instantly disappeared, leaving her with the newly bought domain.

Meanwhile, at Joe and Bob's email inbox...

Joe: Joe is the password, and Bob is the username? It's like a sign for password crackers:  
COME ONE AND ALL, THERE IS A FREE EMAIL ACCOUNT HERE!

Bob ignored Joe and logged into the email account.

They were at the center of all the emails in the Tooniverse. They had to be careful, because you never knew where an envelope was going to pop up. The cyberworld was a risky and dangerous place.

Bob was typing a username and password in on the search engine tablet. The tablet seemed to recognize the website they were on, and instantly went to the home page.

Joe: DUCK!

A colossal letter came towards them, and they ducked down just in time.

Bob sighed.

Bob: Probably a breakup letter. People can never break up seeing each other, they always have to text and email.

There was a pause for a minute, then Bob spoke.

Bob: King Wacko is here!


	12. Season 2, Episode 3

With Joe and Bob...

Joe: He's actually here?

Bob: Well, he WAS.

Joe: What do you mean?

Bob: He said that he was going to .

Joe: ? WE'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO GO THROUGH TREES TO FIND HIM!

Bob: Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock.

Bob searched , and they were on their merry way.

The duo emerged in a square clearing, where forests laid around them, in all four directions.

Bob: I'll go north, and you will go south.

Joe: Okay. But, who gets the tablet?

Bob: I do.

Joe: No, I do.

Bob: NO, I DO!

Joe: NO. I DO!

Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bob yelled in Joe's ear.

Joe: Fine, you win. You can keep the tablet.

Bob: Thank you.

Bob went to the forest at the north, and Joe went to the forest at the south, in search for King Wacko.

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the forest...

King Wacko was being hung over a fire by a pulley system by Mr. Scary and Sebastian.

King Wacko was crying, and Mr. Scary sighed.

King Wacko: PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SADDEN ME!

King Wacko started crying even louder.

Mr. Scary: Ugh, I would drop you in the fire right now if you didn't have information that was useful to me. Lower the toon just a bit, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Yes sir.

King Wacko started crying even more, because he could feel his behind getting warmer in the cold night.

Mr. Scary: TELL ME NOW. WHERE IS BOB AND JOE?

King Wacko: I DON'T KNOW, PLEASE LET ME GO!

Mr. Scary didn't know why the fire was put out by now, by King Wacko's waterfall of tears.

Suddenly, something caught Sebastian's eye.

Sebastian: Sir, he has a search tablet, just like us!

Mr. Scary: You probably already have converted with them, you cold-blooded liar.

King Wacko, in between loud outbursts, yelled at Mr. Scary.

King Wacko: YOUR A COLD BLOODED LIAR, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!

Mr. Scary: Lower him a bit more. We might have green rabbit for dinner.

Sebastian hesitated.

Mr. Scary: DO IT, OR YOU MIGHT HAVE THE SAME FATE AS THIS LIAR, HERE!

Sebastian obeyed.

Mr. Scary walked up to the rabbit, and took the tablet. King Wacko tried to strike the black cat away, but he didn't have much power. Even when Mr. Scary is short, King Wacko was lowered enough, just centimeters from the blazing fire, that Mr. Scary could reach up to the toon.

Mr. Scary took out the tablet and looked at the email history, and an evil grin spread across his face.

Mr. Scary: Bob and Joe are here. It is only a matter of time before they show up. We'll just torture this rabbit until then.


	13. Season 2, Episode 4

With Joe...

Joe could smell smoke. He ran through the trees to see what it was.

Sure enough, he had found King Wacko, but with the hacker that he now knew what was behind this all, and a curious figure that was...

Joe: Is he your secretary, or butler or something?

Sebastian looked angry.

Sebastian: NO! I'M HIS THIRD-IN-COMMAND! NOW SHUT UP!

Joe: Are you sure? You kind of look like a secretary to me.

Mr. Scary: Your an idiot. He was the one that sent all the viruses.

Joe: So he was a secretary before then?

Mr. Scary: Yes.

Joe: SO YOU WERE A SECRETARY! I AM PARTLY RIGHT!

Sebastian was defeated, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sulked down so low he accidentally dropped King Wacko.

Back with Bob...

Bob was walking through the forest, when, suddenly, the ground underneath him disappeared, and he fell to his doom.

Back with Joe, Mr. Scary, Sebastian, and King Wacko...

Joe reacted extremely quick. Ninja classes did pay off for Joe, after all. Bob thought it was a waste, but Joe thought of it as a help. And it was. Joe kicked King Wacko with a powerful side kick, sending the rabbit ten feet away. Then Joe dealt with Sebastian and Mr. Scary.

Back with Bob, again...

After what seemed like forever (ten seconds) Bob finally completed his fall. He landed on something soft and bouncy, and flew back up. Then down. Then back up. Then back down. From the exhilaration he had and the repeated repeatedness of the bounces, he felt like he was going to throw up all over the place.

When the momentum stopped, and he finally found himself lying on the soft padding, he stopped there for a minute, to make sure he didn't throw up all over the place.

When the vomiting urge finally stopped, he got up and looked around. There was a cave just ahead of him. He started to go in, but there were boulders falling from the ceiling. It must be an avalanche!

Back with Joe...

After Joe landed back on the ground, he did a spin jump butterfly kick to Sebastian's cheek, and a heel kick to Mr. Scary. That both knocked them out cold. As King Wacko got up, Joe talked to him.

King Wacko: WOW! How did you learn all of that?

Joe: Ninja skills. Bob thought they were useless.

King Wacko: Well, they are obviously not!

Joe: We need to run for two reasons. Number one is that Mr. Scary and Sebastian could wake up any second. And number two is, knowing my best friend, he has probably already gotten himself in trouble. Let's go!


	14. Season 2, Episode 5

Joe and King Wacko finally got out into the clearing, but Joe heard simultaneous groans faintly behind them. Then the rustling of leaves.

Joe: They're awake! Run faster!

King Wacko: I'm gonna get an asthma attack, we're running so fast...

Joe: I don't care! You want a hospital or instant disconnection?

King Wacko: Instant disconnection would be fine with me, at the rate we're going. Anyways, how are we going to find Bob? It's not like he is going to appear out of nowhere...

Then King Wacko fell into a hole and Joe slid to a halt and barely kept himself from falling in.

King Wacko let out a yell.

King Wacko: Bob's down here! We did it!

Joe let out a sigh of relief. But he knew that wouldn't last long. Sebastian was right behind him. Being taller and having longer legs than Mr. Scary, he could run faster than his boss.

Sebastian: I'm gonna get you back for that secretary joke...

Suddenly, Joe twisted his whole body around, picked up Sebastian right above the hips, and threw him into a tree, where the green monkey was stunned for a minute.

Joe: See? Bob said wrestling classes were a waste of time, too. I'll show him.

Bob: I heard that.

Sebastian: Fine, if you want a fight, you'll get a fight...

Sebastian launched himself at Joe, but too slowly, because Joe easily blocked it and virtually discharged Sebastian.

By this time, Mr. Scary had already arrived, and he joined into the fight that Sebastian lost, hopefully winning it for his third-in-command.

Mr. Scary: You'll regret that secretary joke...

Even when Mr. Scary didn't run fast, he took Irish dancing classes in his childhood, and he could move his feet as swiftly as a cheetah, when it came to doing that. That was why he was so good at tripping people, which that was what he just did to Joe, and Joe went over the edge. Luckily, he found a handhold, but by his circumstances, that was about to change.

Mr. Scary waved at him, and was about to kick Joe to his doom, when a flash of blue appeared, and Mr. Scary went tumbling down to his doom, and instead of landing on the mattress, he landed on the cold and hard rock with a BANG, and boulders caved him, and only him in.

Joe: Who are you?

?: I think you know me...

A small blue cat appeared, eyes sparkling like emeralds. She had a red and white bow, purple sneakers, and an orange backpack. Her purple shoes were untied, but she didn't seem to notice.

Joe: You have anything in that backpack that will help us, Winter Midnight Kitten?

Winter: Sure do.

She pulled out a rope.

Bob was listening in on the conversation, though.

Bob: No need for a rope, there is a cave down here that might lead to something useful...


	15. Season 2, Episode 6

Sebastian woke up in a daze.

Sebastian: What happened? Anybody out there?

Mr. Scary: Get over here, Forever Alone child.

Sebastian: Correction. I'm not Forever Alone, I'm Forever Available.

Mr. Scary: Whatever. Anyways, they took the golden tablet!

Sebastian: WAIT. The tablet rumored to be the most powerful? The rumors are true?

Mr. Scary: Yes. They now have the power to do ANYTHING. Remove a website, add a website, and remove ANYONE from anywhere in the matrix. We need to take it from them.

Sebastian: Where was it, anyway?

Mr. Scary: In the cave that was blockaded. Now, GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Sebastian: How am I going to get you out of there?

Mr. Scary: Wait... There's an elevator here, wonder where it leads to...

Sebastian: Wait for me!

Sebastian shouted to Mr. Scary as he jumped down onto the cushion. Unlike Bob, he had no problem with nausea or shock, because he knew it was going to happen. Mr. Scary was just getting into the elevator.

Sebastian tried to get to Mr. Scary, but the elevator closed, and then shot up into the sky and Mr. Scary waved. Then Sebastian remembered what it was.

It was the Elevator of Destiny. Whatever what you really needed, what was your deepest desire, you would go there. But, if you were evil, you would get sent to a place you never wanted to go. Sebastian stepped into the next elevator, and crossed his fingers.

He could see the forests below him disappearing, and him rising up into the skies. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and all he could see for a minute was just white. Then it arrived at a website where a few toons were grouped together, looking like they were on the edge of life. Sebastian's destiny was to leave the evil side forever. And he could finally achieve that. Starting now.

To Hot Dog Luke...

Luke stepped out of the portal, which instantly disappeared.

Luke: SHINNNNNY! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Luke looked around him. Where was he? There was a building in front of him. He walked inside.

To Lily Ice Mist...

Lily sat there for a while on the green patch of island, with the short-cut green grass flowing.

There was suddenly a flash of light in the distance. Lily knew she should go there.

Lily: I hope I remember how to swim...


	16. Season 2, Episode 7

Let's go to where Bob, Joe, Winter Midnight Kitten, King Wacko, and recently Sebastian is.

King Wacko: OH NO! THERE'S SEBASTIAN! GET HIM!

Joe held them up when he looked what was behind Sebastian.

Joe: The Elevator of Destiny. It's your destiny... To join us?

Sebastian had appeared in a dark and small room, only lit by a few candles that Winter had amazingly brought. The small group sat on a table placed in the center of the cold room, bending over Bob, who was badly crushed by the boulders that fell on top of him.

Sebastian nodded. King Wacko was about to tackle Sebastian, but Joe held Wacko back.

Joe: He's safe now. He has joined the good side.

Winter seemed to understand him, but Wacko didn't. He looked at Sebastian in confusion as the elevator disappeared behind him.

Sebastian: How did you guys get here?

Winter replied this time, looking up from the golden tablet, which they had taken from its place.

Winter Midnight Kitten: Same as you. It was our deepest need to find somewhere that was safe, and the elevator brought us here.

Sebastian: That would explain it. But, how do we get out of here?

Joe: Well, I still have my search tablet...

Bob suddenly woke up, catching the words.

Bob: MY tablet...

And then he fell back down again on the wooden table, unconscious again.

Joe: Anyway, we still have our search tablet, and we also have the ultra-powerful golden tablet, which can take us anywhere, and to anyone.

Sebastian lit up.

Sebastian: Wait... That means we can find the rest of the group?

Winter Midnight Kitten smiled.

Winter Midnight Kitten: That's exactly what it means.

Sebastian: Wait, isn't there two more golden tablets?

Joe: How did you know that?

Sebastian: My parents told me that, in my childhood.

Joe: Where are your parents now?

Sebastian sat there in silence for a while.

Joe. Oh.

Sebastian finally spoke.

Sebastian: Well, there are two more somewhere. I hope Mr. Scary doesn't find one of them.

Meanwhile, with Lily Ice Mist...

Lily was halfway to the flash of light, still visible, in the forever lit sky. This part of the matrix, it seems, is always flooded in light. She found an even smaller island, covered in sand, and with a coconut tree in the middle. She didn't seem to lose any energy, because, even when she was exhausted, she didn't think about it.

Lily Ice Mist: WAIT! A COCONUT TREE?

Lily did a victory dance, then ran to the tree. The coconuts were thankfully ripe. She took one from the wooden structure, and banged it repeatedly on the tree until it finally opened. She leaned against the tree, drinking the heavenly milk in little bursts, because she was still parched. Drinking salt water was not thee smartest option.

With Hot Dog Luke...

He walked inside the building, which was extremely small, compared to the outside. He suddenly saw a gleaming machine, with a chair and a helmet. He ran to it instantly, saying:  
"ANOTHER SHINNNNNNY! YAY!" He sat down in the chair, which was surprisingly comfortable, and put the helmet on.

There was a single remote there, with many words that Luke couldn't understand very well.

IQ-  
Complete Dunce (80)-Normal (100)-Above Average (120)-Genius (140)

His IQ showed up at 78. Go figure.  
He kept pushing the buttons, until he hit the start button.


	17. Season 2, Episode 8

Back with Hot Dog Luke...

The machine seemed to gather power as the lights that dimly shone light on the room had gone out, and the room was pitch black, as Luke was immaturely screaming. Suddenly, he went silent as the Intelligence Quotient change took place. The ability to reason, the ability to think, and every ability a person of an IQ of 105 has poured into his mind.

A few minutes later, a new toon stepped out of the machine. One that could choose from right or wrong. One that could do anything. Shooting for the stars in the sky.

With his newfound ability of reasoning, he opened a secret trapdoor that he hadn't noticed before. There was a short flight of steps that led to a little storage room. There were shelves lining the short walls. There was only one thing on those shelves. The second golden tablet.

Meanwhile, with Lily Ice Mist...

Lily was really parched, so she took another coconut. Then another. Then another, until they were all gone. Then all of them reappeared. Lily was starting to like the matrix.

Meanwhile, with Wechy...

Wechy had gotten sidetracked for a long time, because he stumbled upon , which had been his home for a few days now. Suddenly, Hot Dog Luke appeared.

Luke: C'mon! Let's get to the rest of the group!

Wechy: Wait, how did you learn to talk clearly?

Luke: Nevermind. Mr. Scary is taking over the World Wide Web, and us, as a group, will have to save the WWW from this danger.

Wechy: Wait... How did you get here?

Luke waved the second golden tablet.

Wechy: So, the rumors are true?

Luke: Guess so.

Meanwhile, with Lily Ice Mist...

Lily didn't want to get too bloated, or she won't be able to swim. She walked around the island, before going out to sea again. Suddenly, she fell through the sand, and landed on a mattress of some sort. The room the mattress laid in only extended to let a table in, and on it laid the third golden tablet.

Meanwhile, with Rose...

She got caught on . 'Nuff said.  
Or not...  
Suddenly, Lily Ice Mist appeared with the third golden tablet.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Lily stopped her.

Lily: Go now. Questions later.


	18. Season 2, Episode 9

Lily Ice Mist appeared with Rose, and Hot Dog Luke appeared with Wechy, at the small room where they stayed for about a full day Bob finally healed, and he was sitting on the table with everyone else now.

Joe: Yes! We have everyone here!

Joe smiled.

Bob was browsing on the golden tablet.

Bob: It seems Mr. Scary has taken over . We need to stop him in his tracks.

King Wacko: Does that mean... That we'll have all of the video game heroes with us?

Bob didn't look too happy.

Bob: No... He has ALL the heroes under lock and key.

Joe leaned over Bob.

Joe: Sonic and Shadow don't seem too happy about Dr. Eggman taking all the chaos emeralds.

Rose: May I suggest something?

Bob: Yes, Rose?

Rose: Can we get something to eat first?

All their stomachs rumbled at the same time.

Bob: Yeah, I guess we can make a short stop at .

Everyone cheered.

An hour later, at ...

Sebastian: I think we're filled now... We need to go restore peace to .

Joe: Hey, shouldn't we get weapons first? I mean, we're pretty powerless against ALL the video game villains ever.

Bob waved one of the golden tablets at him.

Bob: As long as we've got one of these babies, we're fine. We can just point, click, and remove!

Winter: Hey, Bob, doesn't it sound TOO easy?

Bob: It might, but we do have the most powerful tablets in the matrix. We'll be fine.

But, Mr. Scary had something else... Something else up his sleeve...

There was a knock at his large, circle shaped bedroom. Mr. Scary was trying to take a siesta, but there was repeated interruptions.

Mr. Scary: Who is it?

?: Professor Slintwicks, sir.

Mr. Scary slid out of his bed, still in a black tux with black pants, so he was still presentable.

Professor Slintwicks came in. He was a small yellow duck, an evil professor that he found on his own site, and Slintwicks hacked his way into the matrix.

Mr. Scary: Have you made the platinum tablet?

Professor Slintwicks: Yes, yes I do.

Mr. Scary: NOW, I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. Scary pronounced his evil laugh for a while, while Slintwicks stood there patiently.

Mr. Scary: I'm finished now. Please give me my tablet.

Slintwicks handed it over to Mr. Scary.

Mr. Scary: I'll have to test it out on someone... But who?

Professor Slintwicks: I don't know...

Mr. Scary: How about... YOU?

Before Slintwicks could react, Mr. Scary had made the duck disappear.

Mr. Scary: Testing complete.

Mr. Scary smiled.


	19. Season 2, Episode 10, Part 1

The now-full group of toons entered the gates of .

The sky was blood-red, meaning that someone evil had taken over.

Many guards tried to stop them, but Winter, Joe, and Bob had their golden tablets at the ready, and made the guards disappear. They entered the second gates, and there were many traps, as in the Sonic series. Wechy was a hardcore gamer, and told everyone else to follow him.

They passed through easily, and got into the third and final gate. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. ambushed them, but they were no match for the golden tablets.

The ground suddenly fell beneath them, to reveal GLaDOS, in a high corner of a dark room, filled with small platforms that seemed as the toons couldn't trust them.

Bob: We're defeating ALL the video game bosses?

Rose: This is , after all. But I'm sure we won't have to defeat ALL the game bosses. They probably would expect us to disappear before we get through their main defenses.

GLaDOS: I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.

Bob laughed, as he remembered those lyrics from the song "Still Alive" from Portal.

It was rather stupid, as everyone stared at him.

GLaDOS: I'll still be alive when your not here. I'll still be alive when you disappear.

Bob: Funny, those aren't part of the lyrics, but they're pretty good.

GLaDOS: Thank you.

Bob: Your welcome.

GLaDOS suddenly shot a fury of lasers, which sent light into the room.

Joe: SPREAD OUT, AND JUMP TO ANOTHER PLATFORM IF SHE POINTS AT YOU!

Bob: Winter and Joe?

Winter: Yes?

Joe: Yes?

Winter: Jinks!

Joe: Aww.

Bob: LISTEN!

Winter: Okay.

Joe: Yeppers.

Winter: Aww, you didn't say the same thing as me.

Joe: YOU DIDN'T SEE IT COMING! HAHAHA!

Bob: GET TO THE POINT!

GLaDOS was busy firing lasers, and Joe and Winter seemed very distracted.

Joe and Winter finally got Bob's attention.

Bob: Okay, I need all of us to point our tablets at the laser shooter thingamajig.

Joe and Winter chuckled.

Bob: What is it you guys are chuckling about?

Joe: You said thingamajig, it was funny.

Winter: I agree.

They chuckled again.

Rose: I'm not getting any younger here!

Lily: That's right! GLaDOS has already shot down most of the platforms! Now it's a risky business!

Joe and Winter finally snapped into attention, and the three of them disabled the laser. At the reaction to this, GLaDOS pulled out four more, two on each side, which looked sturdier.

King Wacko: OH, COME ON!

Bob: Let's all work on them one by one, together. It will take less time that way.

Joe: Ugh, now she can fire four times the firepower!

Bob: We'll have to trudge through it. C'mon, guys!

Bob, Winter, and Joe got through her four lasers without any problem. Except, the problem was, that GLaDos kept pulling out lasers, doubling them each time. The eight lasers were pretty hard, but now she was up to sixteen.

King Wacko sighed very loudly.

King Wacko: WILL THIS EVER END? UGH!

Winter: I have a suggestion.

Joe: What is it, Winter?

Winter: There is an option called "Override mode". And since all the platforms, except for the edge are gone, this is a good time to use it.

Joe: Okay, but be resourceful, because you can only use a limited number of shots, just about one hundred, before it explodes.

Winter gave Joe a wink, which was visible because GLaDOS's lasers were lighting up the room, even when they were on opposite sides of each other.

The sixteen lasers were finally disabled, and she couldn't multiply anymore.

GLaDOS: Systems... Failing... Prepare self destruct in 20... 19...

Joe: Oh, fudge cakes.

Bob: WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! GO GO GO!

Everyone just got up the steps that were behind the door that mysteriously appeared when they disabled GLaDOS's lasers.

Joe: GO GO GO! C'mon, Rose!

Rose: I can't go that fast... My strength is failing... Me...

GLaDOS: 7... 6...

Joe muttered under his breath.

Joe: No time for this...

He picked up Rose, who shrieked by the quickness of Joe, who had taken Ninja classes.

When the toon group scrambled up to the second floor, they heard a large BOOM! And, the whole room down there was probably destroyed. At the third floor, Joe finally set Rose down...

Rose: My hero...

Joe: No time for romantic shlock. We gotta go!


	20. Season 2, Episode 10, Part 2

The flights of stairs seemed to stretch longer and longer as the group of toons climbed them more.

King Wacko: WHEN WILL THIS END? UGH!

Joe snickered a bit.

King Wacko: Y U NO SHUT UP?

Joe burst out laughing and then stopped. Everyone else stopped, also.

Joe: King Wacko, always the comical one.

King Wacko: Me? Comical? I can be very serious right now.

He leaned his arm on a rail placed on the stairs. The rail suddenly fell out of place, and he went tumbling down to the stairs below the group.

Everyone laughed at him now.

King Wacko sighed again, and tried to put the rail back in place, but it fell back on him.

Everyone laughed again. Bob fell over on his stomach and started hitting the ground madly.

King Wacko: Can we PLEASE go now?

Suddenly, there were feet on the stairs.

Luke: Whoever is down there, I bet they're not happy that we destroyed their outside forces. Let's go!

King Wacko: FINALLY!

Suddenly, the flight of stairs they were all on changed to a slide, and they all tumbled down, colliding with each other. The siren sounded.

Siren: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! TOONS ON THE 16th FLOOR CLEARING! TOONS ON THE 16th FLOOR CLEARING!

Rose: It seems that the flights were getting longer each floor, or we were slower than molasses.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that, but it didn't last long. A group of five guards met them from the collection of stairs below them.

1st Guard: Come with us.

2nd Guard: If you want to stay alive.

Joe stepped forward.

Joe: We're not coming with you, but we're STILL GOING TO STAY ALIVE!

Joe turned around to face the toons.

Bob: What are you...-

Joe nodded.

Bob: That's CRAZYYY!

Joe: I'll have to try it. I don't have a 3rd degree black belt for nothing.

Joe suddenly did a backflip, kicked off the 1st guard's head, kicked off the wall, and did it to the 2nd guard. Then, to the guard's horror, the blue dog took off his gloves, pocketed them, then started doing hand combat with the remaining three. He stealthily dodged their punches. They all fell down, like the rail Wacko was having trouble with.

Since the last one got up again, Joe axe kicked down on the man's head. Then the guards had disappeared.

Joe smirked.

Joe: Everyone knows minor characters always have one life.

The toons went into applause as Joe bowed and the slide turned back to steps.

Suddenly, a glow of light emitted from the door at the floor above them.

Joe: Let's go check that out...


	21. Season 2, Episode 10, Part 3

The tablets changed hands as King Wacko, Hot Dog Luke, and Lily Ice Mist  
acquired the gold tablets. The group arrived in a small hallway with the floor, walls, and ceiling all green.

Bob: They must need a texture change...

Rose: Yeah, seeing all the green makes me wanna puke.

The toons had seen the glowing from a little window in a door, which was supposedly a bedroom.

They opened the door to Mr. Scary, working on a tablet, but it wasn't gold. He looked up, and grinned.

Suddenly, guards burst in the doors.

Guard #1: What do you want us to do with them?

Mr. Scary sent them away, and they remained at the door, much to Mr. Scary's dislike.

Mr. Scary rose out of his four poster bed, then pressed a few buttons on the mysterious tablet, and he was floating.

Mr. Scary: YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! I AM INVINCIBLE WITH MY PLATINUM TABLET!

Mr. Scary burst a hole in the ceiling, and the guards came in again.

Guard #2: You guys are under arrest.

Lily: Not when we have... THESE!

Lily Ice Mist suddenly made all the guards disappear, with a few quick taps.

Bob admired her fast reaction.

Bob: Nice!

Lily: Thank you.

She smiled and blushed.

Joe: We have no time for this! How can we defeat Mr. Scary?

King Wacko spoke up.

King Wacko: I have been creeping on this tablet for a little while now, and I found a hidden option on it already. It can make any group of up to ten beings fly in the air. But, it requires two golden tablets.

Joe: We'll do that, then.

Wacko showed Lily the option, and with the power of two-thirds of the three golden tablets, they rose up into the air, and went through the somewhat large hole that Mr. Scary had made.

After they rose out of the floor of the top building, and onto the roof, they found Mr. Scary, sitting down on a lawn chair lazily, sipping some lemonade.

Mr. Scary: Well, well, well. It seems that you have found all three golden tablets.

Joe: Yes, we have. And we're here to destroy you!

Mr. Scary: Not a chance. With my platinum tablet, I'll be able to take over the matrix! MWAHAHAHAHA!

King Wacko put his disappearing function into override. He gestured and the other two did the same.

Wacko: Not on our watches.

Mr. Scary: What are you doing?

Wacko: FIRE!

They did what he commanded.

Mr. Scary suddenly fell out of his lawn chair, his lemonade glass crashing into the ground and him rolling in the glass on the cold, hard cement.

Luke: That's gotta hurt.

Bob: Why didn't he disappear?

Winter: I think he is more powerful than we imagined.

Mr. Scary got up and brushed off the glass.

Mr. Scary: It's time for my turn.

A evil grin spread across his face as he pointed his tablet at King Wacko.

Before Wacko could move, Mr. Scary tapped a button, and fell down onto the floor of the roof, sputtering and chocking.

Winter came to his rescue.

Mr. Scary: Hmm. You people are more powerful than I thought. I had the power level at 60%. Let's try it again, at 80% this time.

He aimed it at Luke again, who's color drained from his face, and he fell down next to King Wacko, unconscious.

Winter handed the tablets to Rose and Wechy.

Winter: You know what to do.

Mr. Scary rose up and flew to another place. Everyone sighed, except Wacko and Luke, of course.

Winter: I'll stay here and take care of them. I might have a few tools in my backpack that will help them.

Bob: Thanks, Winter. I owe you one.

Winter smiled.

Winter: Your welcome.

They rose up into the skies, above the clouds, where Mr. Scary was standing.

Mr. Scary: C'mon! Hit me with your best shot!

Lily nodded to the others that were holding the tablets, and they put it into overdrive.

A huge blast of lightning came from a higher cloud, and Mr. Scary seemed extremely battered now.

Mr. Scary: I'll... Get... You...

The toons had cheered, because they thought they had won. But they were wrong.

Mr. Scary had somehow got up, his right leg wobbling unsteadily.

Mr. Scary: It's... Going... To... Take... More... Than... That... To... Defeat... Me...

Bob sighed.

Bob: JUST GET ON WITH IT...

Mr. Scary: Okay, then.

Mr. Scary did that evil grin again, as a stream of light came into Bob's eyes.

Bob fell down onto the solid cloud, and tried to close his eyes, but it wouldn't work. He disappeared.

Joe started crying at the spot where Bob used to lay, and Mr. Scary laughed evilly.

Lily had been whispering to Rose and Wechy. They seemed to understand what she wanted them to do.

Lily: Get ready for a blast of your life.

They all powered the overdrive to 1000%, the maximum percent you could ever blast out of a golden tablet. You could only fire two shots out of these, and they would just break forever.

After the second lightning strike, Mr. Scary lay limp, the platinum tablet a few feet away from him, out of his reach.

Mr. Scary tried a last resort.

Mr. Scary: I'M GOING TO DISCONNECT YOU ALL!

Mr. Scary tried an evil laugh, but all he got out was a choke.

The group all sat around Bob was, holding hands, and hoping for the best.

Mr. Scary: And... NOW!

Nothing happened.

Mr. Scary: Why... Doesn't... It... Work?

Rose: Maybe hacking doesn't work in the matrix, because it is only for Toontown.

Mr. Scary muttered something under his breath.

Lily nodded to Rose and Wechy again.

Wechy: We're going to finish you off...

They fired again, and Mr. Scary yelled, as he knew this was the last time they needed to shoot him.

Mr. Scary: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The black cat finally disappeared.

Bob suddenly came back to where he was, and everyone gasped as he grinned.

Bob: You would think I only have one life? Silly toons.


End file.
